<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or treat. by QueenNutHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282220">Trick or treat.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse'>QueenNutHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Original Character(s), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scared Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treating, Tricksters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin causes chaos,<br/>Lancelot won't look over his shoulder,<br/>Leon's seeing skeletons,<br/>Arthur's scared of his shadow and the two swords feel right at home!</p><p>Happy halloween</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Gwaine &amp; Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) &amp; Original Character(s), Lancelot (Merlin) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Percival (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) &amp; Original Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or treat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breaths upon the neck made goosebumps appear, as shivers of terror came near.<br/>
The chill of wind down bones brought the fear, with shadows before halls appear,<br/>
as ghastly sounds echo down the hall,<br/>
you'd wonder just who would fall.<br/>
Whispers crept uneasily of the tense atmosphere<br/>
as heads whipped round to the fear.<br/>
Merlin stood amidst the fear, grinning ear to ear. As he glanced to his side Talia was near-<br/>
"Happy Halloween, my dear."</p><p>"Trick or treat, trick or treat, give me something sweet to eat.."<br/>
Merlin frowned at the song drifting towards him, a sweet voice sounding like ripples of water trickling downstream.<br/>
"Trick or treat, trick or treat..." it stopped as he pushed the door open of Talia's chambers.<br/>
She sat staring at the door- he knew the look.<br/>
It was one of fear of being found out. "What song is that?" Merlin asked, ignoring the nervous look.<br/>
"One from home, I guess," she shrugged, looking down to the arrows she was working on, purposely not meeting his eyes.<br/>
"What does it mean?" He questioned as he closed the door behind himself, entering the room, crouching down, coming eye level with her.<br/>
It dawned on him that Talia was younger than he was by almost four years.<br/>
"It’s a rhyme we sing. Your people celebrate Samhain, we celebrate all-hallows-eve, or Halloween," she shrugged uneasily glancing up at him through lashes before looking away as she fidgeted with the arrow.<br/>
"Tell me about it, about Hallows-eve please?" He smiled kindly as he sat opposite her.<br/>
Talia looked up sharply. He wondered if it hurt her neck moving so fast.<br/>
Her eyes studied his, almost staring into his soul, judging his honesty until she smiled slightly.<br/>
"Okay..." And she began her description of Halloween.</p><p>"Why don't you ask Arthur to celebrate it? You and Matthew celebrate all of our traditions." Merlin questioned as he took the goblet from Matthew, watching the enforcer sit by his friend after handing her own.<br/>
"Because it's one that scares, it's the thrill and the fun, not a banquet or dancing," Talia reasoned, sitting back as she watched Merlin. She could see his eyes light up with magic as a chill ran through the room. Candles danced and cracks echoed, and then it stopped. The fire crackled on, the candles settled and the room stilled.<br/>
"Wow," she grinned, her eyes lighting up with amusement as Matthew sat forward, a smirk matching hers before asking, "Merlin what are you offering?"<br/>
"Your celebration the magic way."</p><p>Their first target was a fluke as poor Leon was in the region of the hall.<br/>
Talia and Matthew stood in the great hall, talking to Arthur as Merlin quickly joined them,<br/>
making the excuse the cook had wanted him to find Talia and Matthew,<br/>
just as they went to leave Leon came rushed in like the hounds of hell were chasing him.<br/>
His skin pale as snow, eyes wide with fear as he panted<br/>
"Skeletons!" Leon blurted out, sounding scared of his own shadow.<br/>
"Skeletons? What?" Arthur stood sharply to his feet as Leon gasped for air, leaning on the round table.<br/>
"Skeletons are walking through the halls! One even asked what time it was!" Arthur stood running towards the door with Leon following and other knights,<br/>
Talia, Matthew and Merlin stared at one another. Within moments, howls of laughter echoed around the room<br/>
"The time Merlin, seriously?" Talia questioned between gasps of laughter.</p><p>Elyan was next getting the shock of his life as he entered the armoury. 
Stopping mid-step, his eyes widened as sweat beaded upon his brow, swords floating around the armoury as if they were in a waltz, dancing in sequence back and forth round and round. Suddenly they noticed him, their hilts set back and ends rising,  flying towards him. 
Screaming, he backed up to the half-open door before edging out of the armoury, quick as he could as swords embedded themselves in the now-closed door. 
He ran for the throne room, his scream echoing down the hall, covering the laughter of Merlin, Talia and Matthew.</p><p>Gwaine was the simplest to scare, as the scream of terror echoed around the castle. 
Matthew and Talia watched from the air vent above the table as chickens that were roasted to perfection surrounded the knight as though to attack. 
They held back their laughter as Gwaine pleaded with the chickens. 'He was a changed man and vowed not to steal from the kitchens again!' 
Within moments, the roasted birds threw themselves at the knight as he ran for the kitchen door.<br/>
"Oh gods," Talia wheezed. laughing as she dropped to the floor from the grill. 
Matthew followed just as quick as Merlin came out from his hiding place in the pantry.<br/>
"That was brilliant," Matthew spoke up through laughter as footsteps echoed down the hall coming closer and closer.<br/>
"Quick, the cook, go!" Talia hissed before grabbing the boys by their wrists and escaping before the cook arrived at the destroyed chickens and ruined kitchen.</p><p>The feeling of being followed is never a nice one. Lancelot shivered as the candles flickered down the hallway.  
Turning to glance over his shoulder, Lancelot huffed, blaming tiredness and his imagination. 
The echoing footsteps joined the feeling of being followed, and his feet carried him faster, not caring how it looked as the feelings of terror increased. 
With the door to the chambers insight. 
Lancelot's footsteps increased in speed as candles flickered one by one before they blew out; his heart raced as fear caused through him. 
Reaching for the door handle, he felt breaths upon his neck, containing the scream.<br/>
The door swung open as Lancelot was quick to shut it behind him, panting against the door.<br/>
"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Talia smirked, turning to face him from the fireplace.<br/>
"You've no idea," Lancelot practically wailed, gasping for breath as Talia turned, quick to stop herself from cackling.</p><p>"It needs to be epic," Matthew spoke up as Talia, Matthew and Merlin headed towards the great hall.<br/>
Arthur announced a meeting to be needed just before nightfall on the eve of Halloween making Talia, Matthew, and Merlin determined to squeeze one more scare in.<br/>
"With all the knights there, it could be hard," Talia reasoned, looking to her companions as they slowed their steps.<br/>
"They’re already on edge, though," Matthew pointed out, which Talia and Merlin had to agree with.<br/>
"If you two can cover for me, I think we can pull it off," Merlin reassured them, determined to follow through with his promise.  He did seem to be enjoying himself.<br/>
All-hallows-eve was a good, refreshing breath of air if you counted terrorizing the prince and knights as bonus points.<br/>
The knights sat around the table as Arthur took his seat. Talia stood to the side with Matthew as she leaned against the wall, Matthew just to her side.<br/>
"Where's Merlin?" Arthur demanded, on edge with the goings-on in Camelot.<br/>
"Cook," Talia spoke the single word, watching as Arthur nodded. 
It seemed the cook was a good excuse, but then again, she was a force to be reckoned with.<br/>
The meeting droned on, Leon's voice (though monotone) held a hint of fear.<br/>
Talia covered her smirk with a fake yawn as Lancelot glanced over to her, his eyes warm and caring, yet almost scared to look behind himself, making Matthew scoff under his breath.<br/>
It started with creaking like loose floorboards beneath your feet. The sound sounded around the room, echoing off the walls while<br/>
a chill wind blew through the room, sending shivers down everyone’s spines.<br/>
Candles flickered and blew out around the room as Leon and Lancelot rushed to relight them. The candles only relit themselves brighter with twice the flame, making the knights jump.<br/>
Talia swore she heard Gwaine squeal like a child.<br/>
Shadows of ghouls and goblins began to appear on the surrounding walls as the creaking sounds increased.<br/>
The wind once again picked up as the candles danced and flickered.<br/>
Then the room descended into chaos!<br/>
Leon panicked, diving under the table.<br/>
Gwaine jumped up onto the round table, screaming as Elyan joined him, grasping onto Leon like a teddy bear.,<br/>
Arthur crouched on his chair, eyes darting around the room, rocking whilst Lancelot ran to the door, attempting to escape.<br/>
Talia gasped for breath through laughter as she grabbed Matthew, both quick to exit the room, joining Merlin's side as the spells broke.<br/>
All three burst into peals of laughter as they escaped to Talia's chambers, vowing to make an excuse later on.</p><p>"That was fun!" Merlin commented as they sat around the hearth, nursing hot drinks of sweet mead some hours later.<br/>
"Nothing like a good fright on Halloween," Talia grinned as Matthew passed her a box covered with a silk red cloth.<br/>
"What's this?" She asked, uncovering the box before grinning as Merlin spoke up. He sat forward, studying his young friend.<br/>
"I explained to cook about all your hallows eve. She was able to make a 'treat' to join our tricks," Merlin replied.<br/>
Talia looked up as her eyes welled with happy tears. "Thank you," she spoke as she set down the bowl and hugged Merlin. The moment was tender, like siblings sharing a memory.<br/>
"You’re welcome," Merlin whispered into her ear as they both sat back.<br/>
Merlin grinned at Matthew, who smiled with pride. "It’s called Massepain," he said.<br/>
The long, finger-like, pale golden marzipan delights stared back as Merlin explained the treat within the box.<br/>
"I think we've found the competition to the honey cakes," Matthew chuckled, watching Talia sit back, grasping one of the treats delicately between her fingers before nibbling away, enjoying the sweetness of marzipan, almonds, and cinnamon.<br/>
"Happy Halloween Talia," Merlin and Matthew echoed together as they both reached for the massepain treats.<br/>
It was the best Halloween ever, Talia thought as she studied the two before her. Grinning, she watched the fire flicker, dancing in the hearth as she glanced over whispering, "Happy Halloween, trick or treat."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>